Lonely
by Isabella Rosier
Summary: "Hermione you look delicious..." Alone at 12 Grimmauld Place Hermione gets more than she bargains for close to the full moon.


Hermione sat on the window seat in her room at 12 Grimmauld Place, it was a humid night and the panes of glass against her bare skin helped to cool her down. Sighing she watched as her breath fogged up the window, bringing her finger up she drew patterns on the glass.

She was lonely, Harry and Ron had left two weeks previous on a secret mission and she had been asked to stay at headquarters as nearly everyone else was out on a different missions.

For the last week it had only been Hermione and Remus in the house and she had not seen him in the last couple of days. It was coming close to the full moon, with only two days to go. Remus was never his best at this time.

Sighing again she decided to go get a glass of water from the kitchen. She didn't bother putting a robe on over her shorts and cami, Remus normally stayed locked up until after the full moon and it was too hot.

She walked silently down the stairs and then down to the basement kitchen, grabbing a tumbler from the shelf she went over to the sink and turned on the tap. When the glass was full Hermione gulped down the icy water it felt good and cooled her. She stayed facing out the window wondering where Harry and Ron were.

She must have got lost in thought when she heard the scuffle of chairs and then the hard wood of a chair hit the ground. Hermione spun around to see a ragged looking Remus wearing just his pyjama bottoms standing with his mouth open looking at her.

"Remus, hi, em… sorry I wasn't expecting you up and about." She tried lamely not to look embarrassed but felt the blush creep up over her face.

Remus just continued to stare at her and Hermione was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. Hermione made to dash out of the kitchen but Remus finally opened his mouth,

"Hermione wait… I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"Oh, no I shouldn't be running around the house in my sleepwear…I just thought that nobody would be around."

Hermione could feel Remus looking at her and when she looked up she could see the desire in his eyes. Remus took a step towards her as Hermione took a step back. This continued until she felt her back hit the counter top, Remus towered over her with his hands on either side of her.

"Hermione you look… delicious." Hermione gasped, and felt herself become damp at his words.

All of a sudden her hands were in his hair and her mouth on his. Hermione was surprised at her own actions she could not believe how forward she was being. Nibbling his lip she gasped and she felt his tongue enter her mouth delving deep into its heat.

Hermione whimpered as Remus brought his hands down along the sides of her body until they reached the top of her thighs. Rubbing down them he brought his hands up to the back of her legs and gave her arse a squeeze.

Moaning into his mouth she enjoyed the feelings of being touched. Still squeezing her arse he pulled her hips towards him and Hermione could feel his growing arousal against her.

She brought her hands down over his shoulders to his bare chest raking her nails over his skin. She heard him growl and grind himself into her again. Hermione's hands began to move lower down to the waistband of his trousers. He gasped when he felt Hermione wrap her hand around his hard shaft.

Before Hermione could stop it Remus had lifted her up and slammed her down on the long wooden table in the centre of the room. Lifting her arms above her head he pulled her cami up freeing her perky breasts.

Moving his mouth down her neck Hermione felt his hands coming to her breasts to rub patterns over her nipples. Hermione whimpered she was really aroused now and couldn't wait to have him fully, 'Remus I want you now.'

Bringing his hands down to the waist band of her shorts he ripped them from her body. Groaning as he realised that she wasn't wearing any panties he spread her legs, the smell of her wet pussy was making him lose his mind.

Pushing his pyjama pants down he pressed the tip of his throbbing manhood to her wet pussy and with one swift thrust he was inside her. Hermione whimpered he felt amazing inside of her, filling her completely.

Remus continued to thrust hard and fast into Hermione as she moaned underneath him. Grunting he watched her perky breast bounce up and down to the rhythm of his hips.

Moving his hands down her body Remus brought them to her firm ass grabbing her cheeks as he rode her hard, from this new angle Remus was hitting her G-spot and she could feel the pleasure building in her core.

He growled watching her body spread out before him, he bit and licked her breasts. Hermione was getting closer and closer she could feel it.

Taking one hand from its spot on her ass Remus began to circle Hermione's clit. She was pushed over the edge her climax hit her hard and she moaned loudly as her pussy clenched around his cock it was too much for Remus he grunted hard as he came deep within her.

Remus collapsed on top of Hermione lying his head on her chest as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Hmmm… 'Mione that was…"

"Amazing," Hermione finished for him.

Looking up he smiled at her Hermione smiled back but was beginning to feel unsure, what was going on? What was this?

"Remus I…" kissing her hard on the lips Remus gave her a sad smile. "Not now Hermione let us think tomorrow." With that he lifted her up and carried her to his room closing the door with his foot.


End file.
